A wide variety of different types of communications cables incorporate twisted pairs. In each pair, two conductors are twisted together in a helical fashion to form a balanced transmission line. A plurality of twisted pairs, such as four twisted pairs, are typically incorporated into a cable. A wide variety of factors, such as crosstalk, may affect the electrical performance of a cable and/or limit the maximum transmission rate of the cable. However, there is a desire to increase the transmission rate at which cables may transmit data.
A recent Category 8 cabling standard calls for twisted pair cables to be capable of transmitting data at frequencies greater than 600 MHz and up to 1.6 or even 2.0 GHz. In order to achieve these requirements, cables have been developed that utilize both individual twisted pair shields and outer shields in order to improve electrical performance. However, the outer or external shields formed around the collective plurality of pairs are typically formed as braided shields, such as tinned copper braid shields. The use of braided shields requires additional manufacturing steps and the use of specialized production equipment, thereby leading to a slower overall manufacturing process. Additionally, braided shields are typically formed from relatively expensive and heavy materials. Thus, the use of braided shields increases the weight and overall cost of twisted pair cables. Braided shields may also pose additional challenges to field technicians during cable installation and termination. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved communication cables capable of transmitting signals at relatively high frequencies, such as frequencies greater than 600 MHz.